


Takaramonozu: Doorway to Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, relationships are all implied so you all can see what you wanna see, they're all lesbians tho just saying that in advance but i think u all knew that already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We are μ's, here to steal your heart!"( A Love Live x Persona 5 crossover fic. )





	Takaramonozu: Doorway to Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the leader of the criminal group μ's captured, the story of how starts coming together.

The world began with a splash, a chill, and the sound of stray droplets hitting the concrete.

Nozomi opened her eyes, edges of her vision clouded in a drugged daze. The scene blurred in and out, the gears in her head working overtime to bring her back to reality. Once they fell into rhythm, her head snapped up and she moved her arms, the tell-tale sound of metal against metal proving her worst thought. 

Captured. Her hands were tied, she barely was coherent enough to recognize her surroundings, and--

“I  _ said _ , quit struggling!” demanded a voice out of her vision’s range.

Not that she had the opportunity to see who the voice belonged to anyhow. The world shifted violently, a dull pain firing up her side as she was kicked out of the chair and onto the floor. Nozomi coughed into the ground, trying to regain her bearings. A foot came down upon her cheek, pressing her further into the floor. She ground her teeth together, barely heeding the threat the officer was trying to use. Eyes trailed where they could, taking note of a bright light in the corner and focusing on it. This caught the officer’s attention, though it didn’t do much besides make him sneer and crouch down, exerting more pressure onto Nozomi’s skull.

“What, you think that’ll do anything? You think anyone would  _ care _ about some criminal like you?” he hissed, enunciating his words with a sharp tug upwards, one of her pigtails wrapped around his fist. “There aren’t any laws in this place that would protect scum like you anyhow!”

The next moments blurred together, what with another slam into the floor sending her vision swimming and a hard kick to the gut adding onto the pain. Nozomi wheezed, trying to catch her breath despite how much her entire torso hurt. She struggled to refocus, gaze trained up towards the man that had been beating her and his partner.

“Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons, and…” a pause as he returned his attention to her, “manslaughter too? To think all these crimes were carried out by a little bitch like yourself.”

She would have tried to argue, but her voice failed her and resulted only in another coughing fit, the teen curling in further on herself. Not that her protests would get her anywhere; she was a criminal in terms of the law even if she didn’t consider herself among the ranks of murderers or, hell, those she had helped put in jail.

“Considering all that you and your group have done, you probably enjoyed yourself the whole time, didn’t you?”

_ Enjoying it? _

The accusation swirled around in her head, eyes narrowed as she tried to pull back specific moments. Nothing would come to mind aside from the officer’s words, Nozomi feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. God, this situation was…

Her attention was switched to a clicking sound from behind, a weight suddenly lifted from her wrists. Registering it was the handcuffs, she sat herself up and shifted her arms so they were in front of her. Hands idly rubbed at her wrists, the bruises all across her fingers clear even in the dimly lit room. With how much it hurt to even blink, she’s sure her face was close to the same condition.

A clipboard was shoved in her view, Nozomi craning her neck to blink blearily at the man. “Sign here. It’s a confession under your name,” he stated. She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed and the edge of her lip twitching as if ready to pull back into a scowl. 

Resisting wouldn’t get her anywhere right now though, not in this situation. She grasped the clipboard and pulled it out of the man’s hand, reading it over before she took the offered pen. A deep breath in and out before she forced herself to write her name, a scratchy ‘Toujou Nozomi’ scrawled on the page in handwriting she wouldn’t recognize as her own at any other time.

With the job done, the officer takes back the clipboard, checking over the name. He nodded and handed it off to his partner before crouching back down, lifting Nozomi’s chin so he could make eye contact properly. “You won’t be making it out of here in one piece,  _ got it? _ ”

Meanwhile, Dia Kurosawa made her way down the corridor, heels clacking against the ground with each step. The amount of guards around a door at the end of the hall confirmed that she was absolutely in the right area and hadn’t been led astray. 

“This area’s off--” a police detective began before Dia cut him off.

“I’m Kurosawa from the Prosecutor’s Office.”

The man wrinkled his nose and shot a glance at the man guarding the door before he returned his attention to the woman. “What business do you have here?”

She should’ve known she would be questioned when she arrived. Dia narrowed her eyes and repositioned the bag on her shoulder, one hand rested on her hip as she looked at the detective. “I don’t have time for this. I have to speak to the suspect; it’s urgent.”

Before the man could speak up again, Dia’s phone went off. With a mildly agitated sigh, she pulled the phone from her person and answered.

“I thought I told you to standby, Kurosawa.”

The director, of course. She should’ve known her actions would result in being reprimanded, but this was  _ her _ case and like hell was she going to give it up after being on it for so many months. “I’m responsible for this case and yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation?”

A low sigh came from across the line. “I knew you were going to bring this up and that you’re not going to give in. Good luck to you, Kurosawa. I won’t be expecting much though.”

The line went dead and, in spite of the stinging final remark, she felt triumphant in getting what she wanted. Dia slid the phone back into its pocket and turned her attention back to the men around her. 

“Ah, Kurosawa-san, I forgot to say,” the one behind her started, “your time in there will be cut short for cautionary reasons. We don’t understand her methods yet and we aren’t even sure if it’s safe for her to be spoken to. It’s for your own good.”

Dia’s shoulder went slack for a moment, disappointment obvious. She straightened her back a moment later, rewriting her plan as she turned away from the man with a nod and entered the interrogation room.

The culprit was truly a sight to behold as soon as she stepped inside. Her hair was all over the place, bruises riddled her face, eyes were blank and staring off at the far wall with barely a hint of recognition that someone new had entered, her hands matched the condition her face was in… what kind of brutality was shown to this high school girl? Criminal or not, this was simply unethical.

A glance to the ground showed a needle, clearly used. Dia scowled at the object, swearing under her breath before her attention returned to the suspect. Pity crept into the way she looked at the younger girl, fingers softly drumming the table. She was one of the girls from Homura, that much she was certain of. The other one… well, there would be questions regarding her later on.

“I know this will be hard considering what they’ve done, but I need you to listen to the best of your abilities right now. Neither of us have much time and I need to get answers. You’re the only one I can hear them from at this point,” Dia explained, folding her hands together on the table. “What was your objective? What made you cause such a huge incident?”

No answer, just a bowed head. Dia thought it best to continue. 

“I knew this was not a prank from the beginning, but building a case off of a single event regarding your group wasn’t going to cut it. The biggest reason, however, was that I didn’t know what your method was.”

Nozomi finally found her voice when silence tried to worm its way back in. “... That’s understandable.”

Dia blinked, a bit surprised at how quickly it seemed that the other managed to gain some sense of coherence. Regardless, this was in her favor: the faster Nozomi got her wits about her, the faster she would get through this without leaving questions unanswered. “I… see you’ve become coherent,” she commented, leaning forward. Now came the real interrogation.

“When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to  _ steal another’s heart? _ ” Dia inquired, feeling silly for having to ask such things. It felt more like she was writing the script for a fantasy novel, not interrogating a wanted criminal. “Please, tell me your account of everything you have been through these past six months. I want to know everything.”

Nozomi knew she wouldn’t be able to lie her way through this situation, not with how she had been cornered. One hand went to her cheek, eyes shutting as she did her best to recall memories from April to the forefront. 

 

… _ You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… _

_ … I beg you. Please overcome this game… and save the world… _

_ The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds - the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… when the game was started half a year ago… _

_ For the sake of your world’s future… as well as your own… you must remember… _

 

The butterfly that Nozomi had been following as she listened faded from view and, with that, the present world around her. Memories of six months came forth and, in turn, she began relaying her story.

**Author's Note:**

> iiii wanted to write this earlier this year (the summer actually) but i lost inspiration unfortunately but! it finally came back, so i'm hoping i can follow through this time ; v;/
> 
> i'll do my best to get the first real chapter up shortly, so please wait for me!


End file.
